


Read My Mind

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Just a smutty Castiel fic. This is one of the first fics I ever wrote. Haha.





	Read My Mind

If you watched another episode of anything, your brain was going to melt out of your ears. You grabbed your beer, the fourth today, and drank the last bit.  
God damn, you were bored out of your mind.  
The boys were out helping a fellow hunter in Billings and would be gone for a few more days. You decided to sit this one out, hoping Cas would get his hot, feathery ass out of heaven and back into your bed where he belonged. But no matter how much you prayed to him, he didn’t show. You could be bleeding out in an alley somewhere for all he knew!  
You stood from the couch you had parked yourself in for the last few hours and decided to take a shower. Maybe the warm water would calm your restlessness.  
As you gathered a new set of clothes, you prayed to Cas.  
Baby, I miss you. I really do. Please, come back as quickly as you can. You have no idea how boring and lonely this bunker is without you.  
You sighed as you glanced around your empty room. The side of the bed where Cas usually stayed when you slept was tucked in, a burning reminder of how long he had been gone. It was killing you to have the man you loved gone for to long. It made Dean and Sam’s senseless arguments far less tolerable. You didn’t even want to go on a hunt, which was incredibly out of character for you.  
You shuffled yourself out of the room and towards the bathroom. You plopped your clothes onto the sink counter and removed the ones you had been wearing for at least a day. Shoving the shower door aside, you ran the water, then stepped in. The warm water beaded down your shoulders, to your stomach, and down your legs. You brushed your wet hand through your hair, unable to get Castiel out of your mind. You missed his rough, war-torn hands on your skin, the smell of cinnamon and smoke on his skin when you both came back from a hunt. You missed how safe you felt when he stayed with you all night, watching you sleep and hugging you when you had a nightmare. You missed the man, the angel you loved.  
As you scrubbed shampoo into your hair, you closed your eyes and envisioned your angel there with you. That was something to try when he got back.  
Your pussy ached at the mere thought of the water dripping down his broad chest. You turned away from the water to rinse the shampoo from your hair. A hand moved down your stomach to your clit. You groaned, imagining Cas there with you, rolling his finger over your aching cunt. Sure, he was such an innocent creature when it came to being human, but his sexual desire was something to be feared… unless you could keep up. He loved being in control, no doubt something he picked up from being one of heaven’s fearless warriors.  
You slipped one of your fingers into your slick hole and curled it. “Cas.” You moaned into the empty bathroom.  
Bam! You screamed as something slammed you against the shower wall. Opening your eyes, you saw your angel, completely naked with lust flickering in his cobalt eyes. His swollen cock and rippling muscles were such a welcome sight.  
“Castiel,” you gasped, your pussy throbbing. He held your shoulders to the wall, peering down at you with heavy eyelids.  
He smirked, “Miss me?”  
“You have no idea. What the hell are—“ you panted.  
“I heard your prayers. This one… I couldn’t resist.” He gave you a once over and grinned. He pulled your hand from your pussy and replaced it with his own. His nose brushed against yours before he dragged his teeth over your bottom lip. God I hope I’m not—  
Cas chuckled, “Oh baby, you aren’t dreaming,” he answered your thought. Your eyes widened, forgetting that, for a moment, he was capable of doing that.  
“What else am I thinking, then?” you toyed. Cas’s lips hit yours with raw passion. His cock jumped against your lower stomach, making you whimper against his lips. You snaked your hands up his back, your nails gripping into him. A moan vibrated from his throat, the sound raw and primal. He had missed you too, you could tell.  
His tongue slipped against your lip, begging for entrance. You allowed it, letting your tongues fight for dominance. His thumb swirled on your clit as his fingers curled inside you. You lifted yourself up the wall, wrapping your legs around his waist one at a time. You perched yourself on him, riding his fingers as he nipped at your neck, leaving small love marks.  
Nothing needed to be said.  
As you neared your climax, Cas ran his free fingers through your hair and gripped tightly. “Cas!” Your scream echoed throughout the bathroom.  
Cas nipped at your ear. “What do you want me to do to you?” he snarled.  
You smirked. “Read my mind.”  
His thumb pressed harder on your clit, sending you over the edge. Your hips bucked, your pussy still hitched on his fingers, anticipating the real thing.  
He chuckled as he heard your thought, “Yes, Ma’am.”  
Cas gripped your shoulders and spun you around, pinning you between his hard body and the cold tile wall. You leaned your head back over his shoulder as he parted your legs. The head of his cock prodded at your entrance. His hand slipped down to your core, slidding up and down your folds before settling back down on your clit. “Cas,” you hissed into his ear.  
He slowly glided his dick into you. He fit in you perfectly, warmth spreading through you as you stretched slightly. The angel growled into your ear as he pumped in and out of you with forceful, passionate thrusts. Your hands slid down the wet tile as you attempted to find something to grip. His movements were rough and rhythmic. How did a warrior for Heaven learn to fuck like this?  
“Y/N, come again for me,” Cas commanded as his thumb continued to circle your clit. His other hand roughly grabbed your ass.  
Oh my god.  
You couldn’t even form the words. Your orgasm smacked into you like a freight train as you ran your hands down the soaked tiles. Cas continued to pump his think cock into you until he reached his climax. His bit your shoulder, drawing a little blood, as he rode out his orgasm. The noises coming from him made your whole body tense. Once he was done, he spun you around to face him.  
“I love you, Y/N.” His azure eyes twinkled, his think hair sticking up in several directions.  
“I love you to Cas.” You wished this moment never had to end. You wished…  
“How about you dry off and we get ready for bed.”  
You leaned your head on his drenched chest. “You read my mind.”


End file.
